Would You Like To Spend A Night With Me?
by RazorClaws
Summary: He was going out for a walk to the Memorial Stone, but then something makes it different. LeexHinata.


He was staring at the dark blue night sky full of shining stars. His black hair lifted a little in the night wind. There were no clouds on the sky and overall it was a very beautiful night. He has gone out for a walk every night for a long time now, and almost every night there was very cloudy and sometimes it even rained. However, tonight was a special night after all. He had trained all day together with his team and Gai-sensei, so he thought he deserved a little break by walking up to the Memorial Stone and sit there for a while. He didn't knew why but he felt much safe around it.

He reached the spot a few minutes after and then sat down beside the stone. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. _'It's just like a good dream' _he thought and closed his eyes. He was thinking about Gai-sensei's words to him later. _"If you ever want to become strong you must train very hard Lee! Harder than you ever had trained before!" _Sometimes he could get a bit tired of training all day, especially when he hadn't slept very well, but else he liked training very much. He wanted to get stronger, to let Gai-sensei know that he was the best ninja ever!

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the trees behind him. Quickly he turned around and stared with widened eyes into the trees, scanning the whole area for danger. _'Maybe it was just the wind?' _He sighed. He was just silly that was all. Of course, there wasn't any danger at this time! But a few seconds after, he heard the same noise again. This time he jumped up quickly and shaking, getting into his fighting position. "W-who is there? C-c-come out if you w-want t-to fight!" His voice trembled and his legs were shaking very hard. But it was not something terrible. A girl stepped out from the bushes and looked at him with her lavender eyes. Her dark blue hair lifted a little in the wind and her little black skirt did the same. He couldn't get his eyes of her, but then got back to himself again. "H-Hinata?! You can't just scare me like that! I thought you were some evil monster!" Hinata turned a light shade of red on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry L-Lee-kun…" She stuttered very horrible. "Just call me Lee, okay?" He looked at her with some gentle eyes. She nodded quickly. He looked a little at her and then said with a big smile on his face: "Hinata.. Would you like to spend a night with me here at the Memorial Stone?"

They sat down beside each other and looked up at the sky together. Lee thought about, why Hinata was out here all alone at this time of night? He turned his head to look at her again. She had a pretty black shirt on and a short skirt, stopping just at the middle of her thighs. Her hair was a little long, and her lavender eyes looked sadly up at the sky. He could actually smell the lavender scent coming from her. He turned his head to the sky again and pick up a little grass. "So Hinata.. Why are you out in the middle of the night all alone?" Hinata sank her head slowly and softly began to spoke. "M-my father t-told me to not s-see my f-friends again if t-they w-were causing any trouble about m-my t-training. Actually t-they are but when S-Sakura was at my h-home and we were having f-fun my f-father t-told her to go and t-told me t-to not see my f-friends again until I become st-stronger.." Lee saw small tears running down her cheek so he moved closer to her. "Hinata, why do you have to become stronger anyway?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Because I'm the future clan leader and as a leader, I have to be strong and brave.. Not weak and scared.." Lee stroked her hair a little. "I think you're brave and strong Hinata." The little Hyuuga girl looked up at him with widened eyes, as he gave her a little smile of his own. She smiled back and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you Lee." He felt so tired and just wanted to sleep. Hinata was already fallen asleep, so he decided to lean against the stone. Then he closed his eyes and let himself go into a deep sleep.

The sun shone very bright this morning, and Lee stretched himself. He reminded the last night and looked down, only to find Hinata sleeping on his lap. He turned a light shade of red. In his whole life, a girl had never slept on his lap or anything. But he also gave a little smile. She looked very cute while she slept so peaceful with her lips parted a little. He decided not to wake her up so he just stared up at the sky and remembered the last night again. It had been a very good night, especially because Hinata showed up and accompanied him. Suddenly he felt Hinata turn her head a little and he looked down into two eyes. She giggled and blushed a little, remembering the last night, too. "Good morning Hinata," Lee said with a little smile on his face. "Good morning Lee." She sat up and looked up at the sky. "I think I should go home now. My father's probably very worried right now." She leaned in and kissed Lee lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Lee." Then she stood up and ran away. Lee felt a little on his cheek, where she had placed her kiss. He smiled a little and looked up at the sky again. This had been the best night of his whole life, not doubt about it.

**Author's Note: This is my first fiction ever, and maybe it's not perfect but I'm actually very proud of it. I got a friend to read it, and she was very happy about it. ^_^  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. :D **


End file.
